Truck and Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) owners often desire to mount one or more lights and other accessories to the roof of the vehicle. These lights, for example, can be used to illuminate the area in front of the vehicle, the area behind the vehicle, or the bed of the vehicle. Often the owner desires these lights to be mounted at varying orientations to illuminate multiple areas simultaneously. One of the problems faced with the installation of lights to the front of the vehicle is matching the contour of the mount to the curvature of the roof in order to have a flush, stable mounting to prevent vibration and water intrusion. Another problem with mounting lights to the roof of a vehicle is the need to drill holes through the roof for the electrical wiring for the lights in addition to the mounting holes for the mounting brackets. These additions holes present the opportunity for water intrusion into the passenger cabin of the vehicle. Finally, aftermarket vehicle lighting mounts can present noise and/or vibration issues that need to be considered and eliminated.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for mounting vehicle accessories that overcome the problems set forth above.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.